Amber Rymoon
Hanna is a quiet girl working to help Vax Culhorn to collect enough magic to save his family. Having been raised in seclusion, Hanna knows little about events in the world and can sometimes be naïve on some subjects. None the less she is friendly to everyone, but never gets too close to anyone for fear that any friends she makes could be hunted by Vax. Appearance Hanna is a ferly tall girl with white hair that reaches mid-way down her back and piercing green eyes. She has very pale skin, to the point that some people mistake her for a ghost. She mostly let's her hair flow over her shoulders, but sometimes styles her hair into a ponytail when she's about to get into a fight . Her regular outfit consists of a loose fitting black t-shirt with a red skull and cross bones across her stomach. She wears a pair of baggy beige shorts that reach down to her knees with a belt around her waist. Hanna also wears a pair of blue flip flops and red glasses, although she has near perfect eyesight. Lastly, when not fighting her spirit, Armeria, takes the form of a large belt around her waist, and she carries a small pack while traveling. Personality Hanna is a rather reclusive person, having only known a madman her entire life; she sometimes has trouble interacting with people. When she leaves the Eon, most of the people she encounters think that she is a little strange. None the less, she is kind to everyone and never really takes to fighting unless she is forced to. Because of a trauma she suffered in her childhood, she has a crippling fear of loud noises. This works against her when fighting against someone with a flashy type of magic, such as explosions. Even the ringing of church bells instills fear in her. Oddly, she has no problem with people yelling or animals roaring. When she leaves the Eon, it is to join a guild to scope it out for powerful mages that Vax could prey on. Knowing this, she tries to avoid making friends during her time there. Often doing as many jobs as possible to minimise the amount of time spent with the people of the guild. If Vax does single out someone to attack, Hanna leaves the guild and never looks back, with most of the surviving guild members assuming that she perished in the attack. After years of this, Hanna began to long for a friend, even though she knows that she can’t. Knowing that anyone she gets close to could become Vax’s target, or be killed when Vax attacks. Even with her familiar spirit, Hanna still longs for human contact, as Armeria possesses little personality of her own. Despite everything Vax puts her through, she has never hated him. She feels indebted to Vax because he told her that he was the one who saved her from the dark mages that killed her parents. Sharing his plan with Hanna made her realise that once he goes back in time, he can not only save his family, but also her parents as well. In truth, as Vax was the one who killed her parents, he wouldn’t need to attack anybody for magic, so they would have never met. History Hanna is the child of two mages, her mother was from Mermaid Heel, and her father was from Quatro Cerberus. Both mages left their respective guilds to raise a family together, and there first child was Hanna. For the first few months of their lives together they lived off of the money each of them made working in the guild. When that started to run out they took turns going out to do jobs. Unfortunately, one of the jobs they completed drew the attention of Vax Culhorn. When Hanna was 3, Vax came to her home and attacked her parents. They both fought there hardest, but neither of them could seem to even slow Vax down. He killed Hanna’s parents and took their magic. During this time Hanna developed a fear of loud noises because of the explosions that tore her home to pieces. Vax discovered her semi-conscious body in the house and, in an unusual show of mercy, decided he would raise the girl to help him collect magic. The attack didn’t remain unknown however. It attracted the attention of both guilds and the Magic Counsel. Both guilds did a full investigation, but the perpetrator was never apprehended. Both concluded that it was an assassination by a dark guild and that the assassin had left the kingdom of Fiore. When Hanna recovered, Vax told her that a dark guild attacked her parents and that he had rescued her. He explained that he also lost his family to a dark guild, and that he became a solder of vengeance to stop all dark mages. Having heard his plan to travel back in time, Hanna wanted to help Vax make sure his plan would succeed, not only saving his family, but also her parents as well. For the next 14 years, Vax taught her how to use magic and about the magic counsel. How they turned down his idea, and how he rationalised taking magic from others. Hanna never liked that part of the plan, but realised that if she wanted to help, it was a necessary evil. Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic - Through learning from Vax Culhorn, Hanna has acquired Familiar Sprit magic, and has made a contract with Armeria, who is able to transform into different pieces of equipment that Hanna can use. *''' Armeria''' - The Spirit Hanna has a contract with. She resembles a small imp like creature with black and white skin and orange hair. She also has a large helmet that covers most of her head and her right eye. Though she can look intimidating, Armeria doesn't have much of a personality of her own, thinking and talking more like a machine rather than a sentient being. Despite this, she does care for Hanna, and sympathises with her situation. She has been hinting that Hanna should leave Vax and seek her own happiness, but doesn't interfere more than recommendations. Armeria has the power to change shape by braking herself down and reforming into different weapons that Hanna can fight with. When in weapon form, Hanna is able to control these weapons telepathically, allowing her to attack at both close and long range. When not called on, Armeria takes the form of a belt that Hanna keeps around her waist. '''Accomplished swordswoman – '''Hanna has trained with swords ever since Vax started teaching her magic. Because of this, she can fight using multiple swords at once, with the help of her magic. '''Acrobat – '''Hanna has also trained in acrobatics and climbing. She is able to jump over 12 feet in the air and can do several backflips, as well as scale obstacles very quickly. She uses this in combat to dodge opponents and chase after targets. This also allows her to make quick attacks and maneuver around opponents. '''High stamina – '''Because of the type of magic Hanna uses, she has gained a great deal of stamina. Being able to fight for long periods and still keep up with her opponent. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Independent Mage